


一博的躁动&一博的行动

by mengwangduan



Category: mengwangduan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengwangduan/pseuds/mengwangduan





	一博的躁动&一博的行动

（1）  
这七八月份的三伏天气，真的不是一般人能够承受的。才稍微动一下，走了几步就已经汗流浃背了。光是戏服里三层外三层已经够折磨人了，还要在百忙之中抽空飞到各个城市进行拍摄。王一博觉得很累很丧，一点也打不起劲。  
这几日行程奔波劳累，王一博除了拍戏连说话都懒得说。况且肖战也不在这个组拍戏，自己也没个玩伴一起打闹，也没有可以解乏消暑的绿茶享用，他就觉得更加百无聊赖，无所事事了。  
这不，一拍完自己负责的部分，就准备独自坐到一旁阴凉处歇一歇。但是刚坐下没过多久，远处就穿来有一阵没一阵的嬉笑声，这帮男生厮混在一起不是打游戏就看别人打游戏，没什么意思。但是那些人接着说的话就不可避免的引起了他的注意。  
“哇哦！！！”  
“cute boy！”  
“好可爱！”  
与套路深的聂导厮混久了，天真无邪的大成也变得不矜持了，两人同时发出惊呼。一时之间，天差地别的两个人看起来还挺契合的。  
不过这都不是王一博注意的点。  
可爱的男孩？  
他们在看男生，而且还是个漂亮可爱的男生？  
他们在看谁？  
王一博脑海中不由自主浮现了肖战的笑脸。这并不奇怪，在片场肖战的形象就是可爱娇俏。这些形容词完全是他一个人的代名词。以至于说到可爱，王一博想到的都只会是肖战。  
一个脑补了不少奇怪的画面，王一博心里按捺着小男生与生俱来的好奇心，远远的看着围聚在一起的人越来越多，甚至叽叽喳喳似乎在议论着什么好玩的事，议论议论着就开始意味不明的相视一笑。  
王一博更加好奇，积攒了多少天的疲惫一扫而空。他最终还是放下矜持和高傲，移步做到大成旁边的空位置上。  
聂导他们沉浸在视频中无法自拔，对于王一博的不请自来也没有太大的反应。王一博伸长脖子张望了一眼大成手里播放的内容。  
视频上是一个穿霓虹大褂的男生在跳，从日本流行到中国的超级宅舞极乐净土。他来了兴趣又多看几眼。才发现视频里笑得超甜的男孩子就是肖战本人。  
“这是什么？哪找的？”王一博压抑着吃惊和躁动，尽量用了最平静最随意的语气开口问。  
“哔哩哔哩。”聂导条件反射随口答道，然后才抬头瞥了一眼，发现竟然是王一博。突然灵机一动，拿出自个手机把同一个视频从头播放给他看。  
王一博面无表情，看似敷衍的稍微看了两眼，在他们一群人又一次疯狂的惊呼声中扭过头去，开始拨弄自己的手机。他不动声色的点开了”b战”这个软件，灵活的手指在搜索栏上快速输入了“肖战极乐净土”六个字。  
这么一个闷骚的他在人群中做这样大胆的举动，丝毫不怕身侧的于斌看见。毕竟手机上早就换上防偷窥膜，还是肖战亲自帮他贴好的。  
他没有视频视频，只是偷偷将其加入到收藏夹里，甚至还不放心添加了一个稍后播放。然而聂导和大成的视频播完了，大家也都散开各忙各的。  
王一博起身晃荡晃荡又跑回刚刚独自乘凉的地方，甚至还在助理包里翻出了自己的无线耳机。  
“蓝牙连接！”  
他靠坐着翘着腿，故作一副悠然自得的模样。手指点开了早就保存好的视频。开始独自品味肖老师的风姿。  
这个视频是肖战的cut，点击量还挺高的。弹幕多到刷屏看不清内容。本来还喜欢看弹幕的王一博也有点不耐烦，于是狠心关掉弹幕。  
视频的一开始是纸墙后的剪影，那个身形，王一博一眼看出的确是肖战。那种迎着光的朦胧剪影下，肖战也不知在舞弄什么，竟然扭动起来。  
是在换衣服吧？但是好像也没有脱？  
那种若隐若现，若即若离的朦胧感，令他想入非非，更是挠的他心痒痒的。  
这并不是享受！有点折磨！  
王一博的第一直观感受。  
这个换衣服持续了多长时间，王一博不清楚，只觉得漫长不可煎熬。直到肖战捅破砂纸出来的那一刻，正面对上那种扑面而来春风一般的笑容的时候，王一博心里咕咚一下。在那一刻，他完完全全被惊艳了。深陷在名为”肖战”的地牢。  
“…”他觉得有点热，比刚才拍戏的时候还要热。那种灼烧的感觉，似乎是由内自外散发出来的。那种根源在心里的燥热，用外界什么风都无法扑灭。  
“去…”TM的好看，他还是比较注意暴露在聚光灯下的明星生活，碍于路人的视频拍摄，他本人也是小心翼翼的，才忍住没有爆粗口。  
CAO ，漂亮！  
再往后看到可爱的部分，王一博就更加激动。肖战脸上洋溢着青春的活力，笑容有感染力，舞蹈还十分有带动感，不仅能鼓舞人，更能迷惑人。尤其是他为了做好动作努力用劲，扭到极致的模样更绝了！  
明明这种水平的舞蹈在王一博眼里其实很普通，很业余。但是肖战为什么？为什么这么吸引人？王一博这样一想突然觉得无法呼吸。他恨自己词穷，积攒的形容词不够用，根本无法描绘肖战一星半点的美丽。  
他越看越觉得呼吸不太顺畅，下半身肿胀难受。他很注意场合，生生的把欲望憋了回去。没办法单相思总是折磨人，折磨自己的心，更折磨自己的身体。  
“K AO！”短短四五分钟的视频，很快就结束了。王一博握着手机呆愣了半天也没回过神来，沉浸在刚刚的视频里无法自拔。  
整个视频看得赏心悦目，身心感受非常舒适，那是视觉上的剧烈冲击，眼睛对美丽的直观体验，王一博觉得自己可能着魔了，看完以后还意犹未尽，产生了强烈的欲求不满的感觉。  
尤其是他临近结束，开了弹幕，看到了一些弹幕上说什么重庆蛊王。他心里暗自应和。  
说得太对了。那绝不是什么人类，一定是抓人心魂的妖精。  
王一博再次回忆肖战扭动的腰身，一下子无法避免的又燥热起来了。  
他拿起小风扇吹的时候，又想起肖战也是经常拿着风扇解热，整个脸扬起来都要贴在风扇上，可这个时候，他的脖子的弧线就会异常明显。王一博因为回忆太过美味而咽了咽口水。  
他彻底被肖战攻陷了。本来就喜欢，现在更喜欢。本来也不是单纯的喜欢，现在更不单纯。  
他心里已经开始盘算如何和肖战拉进更进一步的关系，如何理所当然接触肖战，如何解决不可控燥热的自己。  
他需要泄火！！！需要肖战！！！  


（2）  
自从王一博上次欣赏完肖战那个撩人视频“极乐净土”，便日日夜夜遭受欲火焚身的煎熬，梦里梦外都是自己意淫的肖战各种YIN DANG的表情，理智的时候又觉得羞愧，但是依旧是面无表情的冷漠脸。  
只有他自己知道那种只依靠视频解闷，触不到实物的空虚感简直苦不堪言。  
后来他又暗地里偷偷摸摸重刷了好几遍视频，配合弹幕一起食用，情到深处之时不能自已，还因为过于上头，脑子一热就用自己的小号评论一些污言秽语。  
什么想CAO他，什么SAO之类的，总之是平常聚光灯下不敢说的粗口。那个时候，他才放肆自己心里的欲望。感觉还挺爽。  
“MD！”王一博想骂自己。  
其实这种变质的喜欢是有点变态，王一博心里也清楚，但是他觉得心里那颗变态的种子已经生根发芽了，就算不给他浇水，依靠他本身顽强的生命力，也依然能风雨无阻，茁壮成长。  
“CAO，忍不住…！”诺大的房间里，只能听到王一博急促的呼吸声。他现在满脸涨红，憋得难受。   
一起拍戏都多久了，王一博十分确定自己的心意。喜欢就是喜欢，嘴硬心里面也是喜欢。他自己清楚得很。  
他本就是个偏向一见钟情，注重第一感觉的人，更何况还有肖战那副天赐的绝美脸蛋，谁看了不喜欢。以至于第一眼看见肖战的时候就已经移不开眼。是颜狗肤浅他也承认了！  
“去T的，就折磨我一个！”王一博压抑到难受，低吼了一句。  
他之所以这么不受控制，还是因为这几天天他几乎天天都非常郁闷。虽然他仗着年纪小可以肆无忌惮的幼稚，总是寸步不离的粘着肖战，以至于整个剧组传言”肖战三步之内必有王一博”的这些调侃的话。  
但是只有王一博自己心里清楚，这个肖战虽然毫不避嫌和他打打闹闹，但是自始至终就没那个意思。  
没有那个意思，就不要撩拨人家！  
王一博特别想借用剧里的台词。他在这一方面和蓝忘机是有着强烈的共鸣。  
肖战根本从不收敛自己的魅力，无时不刻不在外散自己的风情，年轻气盛的王一博哪里受得了一天二十四小时里有十八个小时的美色诱惑。肖战的笑容狙击从未失手。重庆蛊王这个称号和他该死契合。  
王一博为自己的想法又点点头表示强烈的赞同。然后又皱眉摇了摇头。  
王一博从来不认为自己是个孬种。  
喜欢就干。一直是他的宗旨。可现在他居然胆怯到我在房间里面偷偷意淫。他有点想捶死自己。  
王一博心里单方面确定感情，但就是迟迟没有表白。平日里时不时蹭他绿茶和他间接亲吻，买好吃的零食带给他换来明朗的笑容。  
王一博他刚开始挺开心的，但是渐渐的也不觉得满足，而且还夹杂着担忧的情感，他主要还是害怕肖战是钢铁直男，毕竟到时候倒霉的就是王一博自己。  
“真是…倒霉！”  
想到不好而且极有可能成真的事，他就有点烦躁。眼看着事情越来越不受自己掌控，他渐渐处于被动的局面，他简直无法冷静。  
“我还是得行动！”  
不然到最后竹篮打水一场空。  
…  
肖战是被一个带着黑色口罩的男人推到在地的，一双宽厚的大手完完全全包住他交叉的两个细手腕，肖战当即想要出声求救，却被男人另一只大手捂住了嘴。  
肖战此刻心里害怕极了，刚刚卸妆换下戏服准备离开片场，就被不知名的人拉倒黑屋子里。  
他脑海中快速分析整个事件。  
是私生？  
可是有安保人员，可是他怎么进的片场？  
是剧组的人？  
可是谁会开这种玩笑！  
肖战两只腿被身上的人反制住，根本无法动弹。现在的他活脱脱就是一个任人宰割的砧板上的鱼肉。  
一番挣扎与制服过后，肖战双手被男人绑在桌脚处，嘴里塞着早就准备好的黑布。现在的他只能用水灵灵的大眼睛惊慌失措的看着男人。  
男人压着肖战的双腿，慢慢俯身逼近。他手指恶意在肖战嘴唇附近按压，被肖战的大眼睛盯了久了，一瞬间呼吸急促，声音也有点沙哑“我等这一天等好久了！肖战！”  
他认识自己！喜欢自己！  
肖战觉得他声音耳熟，有点像…王一博。  
但是不可能，王一博那个小朋友怎么会做这种事！  
没等肖战思考，他说完手便向肖战下面探去，隔着裤子按在肖战身下的穴口上，看到肖战因为他的动作而颤抖，整个人也越来越兴奋“我要你，今天就要你，你是我的，我一个人的！”  
他痴迷的望着肖战，一字一句说道。  
抛弃最相像的王一博这个选项。  
肖战已经完全不知道他是谁，或许是曾经认识过的，他已经忘记的人。又或者是哪一个不知名的，自己从未见过的人。可他现在不能动，也不能说话，十分绝望和无助。  
“我等不及了！”  
没等肖战反应一会儿，男人就拉开自己的裤链，屋子光线不好，但是肖战仍旧能看清男人的胯下之物，蓬勃欲出。他双眼含泪摇头。他不想再经历这些来。  
TM的漂亮！  
男人越来越觉得肖战的表情很有感觉，肖战本来就是个尤物，谁见了不爱。想着就情不自已拍了拍肖战白嫩的脸蛋。手感是真不错，像是宫廷专用的上好丝绸。  
男人也拉开肖战的裤链，手直接探了进出，直接用两根手指恶意抠挖他的穴口，笑得很有深意“小东西，你这里不寂寞么！…我早就想桶进去，我早就想让你完完全全属于我！”  
“今天让你爽！”男人两根手指直接完全探了进去，肖战身体一抽，止不住颤抖。现在他只希望有谁打开大门救救他。不管是谁，来救救他！  
他心里拼命的嘶喊，可是到嘴边只能是咿咿呀呀的呻吟。  
男人似乎也是怕有人过来，准备速战速决，简单享受一番。于是准备掏枪上阵，二话不说直接抽出手指，褪下长裤将rou bang抵在肖战干涩的穴口处。  
肖战极力扭动身体想要反抗，却引起了男人的冷笑。  
“sao huo，别急，这就给你！”话音未落，肖战还没来得及反应，他一个挺身进入了肖战的身体。“唔…”肖战倒吸一口凉气，下面火辣辣的疼痛和饱胀感。  
男人调整了姿势，双肩架起肖战的双腿，开始九浅一深的轮番进攻，“舒服吗？BIAO ZI？我CAO 的你舒服吗？”男人兴奋极了，开始污言秽语。  
肖战被他猛烈的撞击着，呼吸节奏慢慢与他同步，疼痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种莫明的索求。想要更多更多填满空虚的身体。  
“啊哈…啊啊啊…呃啊啊啊！”被堵住的嘴也止不住流露出动情的呻吟，没有多会儿，肖战的整个身体上都染上情欲的颜色。  
这是怎么了？  
肖战很奇怪身体的这种反应。他不是个GAY，不应该因为这个而动情。  
将近一个小时的激烈奋战，男人也有点累了，他本来准备速战速决，尝点甜头就跑路，哪知道精虫上脑，顾不得许多，就放任做下去了。肖战终于扛不住虚脱晕过去了。  
男人满意的摸了摸肖战汗津津的脸蛋，俯下身子去啃他的喉结。还在肖战的锁骨脖子附近留下了明星的咬痕和小草莓。这下可以功成身退了。  
整理好自己的衣物就站了起来，转身忍不住又打量了一眼肖战，肖战还被绑在桌脚的手腕已经嚓破了皮，红红的一圈在皮肤上特别显眼。嘴里还塞着布，这布基本上被口水和汗液湿透了。  
再往下看，肖战赤裸的全身，RU TOU上还泛着水渍，他刚刚觉得颜色好看忍不住舔了舔咬了咬。还有下面的穴口处白浊浊的，一片狼藉，那都是他一个人的杰作，他自豪极了。  
男人眯了眯眼，摘下口罩，是王一博！  
他还是一贯那张面无表情的脸。  
他扬起嘴角，解开肖战的所有束缚，就离开了。  
许久之后，肖战幽幽转醒，发现早已经人去楼空。他艰难的站起来，拿起能穿的衣物快速套在自己身上。  
这时候，突然有人敲门。  
肖战紧张的缩在门后不做声。  
只听门后的人喊到“里面有人吗？”  
这个声音，肖战马上想起了蒙面的黑衣男人！他颤抖的捂住嘴不吭声。  
“在吗？战哥？”  
王一博？是王一博的声音！  
肖战拉紧衣领，试探性打开门，探出脑袋一看，果然是王一博。  
“战哥，你在啊？怎么不回应我？我都找你好久了，酒店也不见你人，你怎么还在片场这边？有什么东西落在这儿了吗？”  
王一博脸上的急切不假。他是看自己不在，来找的自己。  
肖战望着王一博，王一博也望着肖战，肖战没能注意王一博狭长的凤眼里一闪而过的危险。  
肖战心里却更加困惑了！  
刚才是谁？是王一博？声音和眼睛都好像！  
“你怎么，战哥，衣服怎么回事？这里好暗，你呆在这儿怎么不开灯？”王一博说着就要去摸墙上的开关，被肖战一把拦下了。  
“我们先回去吧！”  
肖战觉得应该不是王一博，可能只是碰巧像，又或者是存心模仿王一博。  
王一博是不可能做这种事的，他刚刚所有的反应都不像是假的。他不能再继续怀疑这个善良的小弟弟的。决定还是先回去把身上处理一下。  
“好！”  
王一博也识相，一口答应。  
看着肖战蹒跚的背影，王一博的嘴角再次弯起一个可观的弧度。  
他这一次是真的大胆，没有变声，就带个口罩就过来侵犯肖战。可是他也不是那种没有脑子盲目行事的人。  
他也确信自己近几个月的乖顺表现，再怎么打打闹闹也是自然的直男相处模式。肖战心里一定很纠结到底是不是他，他就是要这样的效果。  
他就是故意的，他就是要占有肖战，还不能让肖战觉得是别人。 


End file.
